


partners in crime

by georgiehensley



Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i think we will make an <i>excellent</i> team."</p><p>or, the one where loki comes across killer frost and likes what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> these two are a new ship but i kind of like it. not the biggest taylor fan, but i love hiddles, so. 
> 
> also met gala taylor swift totally looked like killer frost, so i wrote her as such. enjoy!

“so, midgardians have powers now, yes?” loki says, eyeing the woman who stands before him, eyes seeming to glow blue in the darkness of the night, her short hair almost equally as pale as the generous amount of skin she’s decided to show off. he finds himself slowly beginning to smirk. “interesting.”

“i don’t consider myself a normal human, though,” the woman says, holding her hand up and creating an icy wisp of air, visibly creating a small blue light in the atmosphere around her. “people like me, well, we like to call ourselves _meta-_ humans.”

“meta-humans, huh?” loki says, now grinning. “i like it.”

“i think we will make an _excellent_  team,” he says, beginning to stride towards her. she laughs, low and rich and _deliciously_  evilly, and loki thinks he may have potentially found his perfect match.


End file.
